


The Shirt

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin likes what Minho wears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

Minho was going through his rap part in the recording studio alone when the pretty maknae came in. He just got back from school and still clad in his school uniform. Since he didn't have any schedule that day, he decided to disturb his hyung (Minho especially). Something about Minho being easily ticked off, serious at times and competitive most of the times that made Taemin enjoy disturbing this hyung of him so much.

Taemin shut the door quietly, placed his school bag on the floor next to the leather couch and stood in the middle of the small recording studio staring at Minho's concentrating face. Taemin scanned him up and down and suddenly, a small smirk creep up his pretty face. If one Lee Taemin smirks, it never is a good sign.

Minho didn't  notice the maknae's presence at all, too absorbed in perfecting his rap part when suddenly he felt his shirt collar being tugged, small hand pulling his neck forward and a pair of full soft plump lips crashing on to his very own. It lasted for 5 seconds when Minho finally know how to breathe again and immediately pushed the attacker far away from him.

"What the fu.......Taemin?" Minho stopped his cursing when he looked up to see a smiling Taemin standing tall in front of him. Bending down to pick up Minho's lyrics, Taemin placed the paper on Minho's lap acting nonchalant.

"Hey hyung. I just got off school. I'm pretty hungry, you wanna grab lunch with me?" Taemin said sitting on the leather couch across Minho who still had a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

"Taemin, you do realize what you just did to me right? Right?" He gazed at Taemin's cute little innocent face still in disbelieve of what his little maknae just did to him.

"Yeah, totally." Minho's jaw almsot dropped to the floor as he stared at Taemin who's totally busying himself trying to read through Minho's messy handwriting of rap verse that lay quietly on Minho's lap.

"Taemin, don't act like it's nothing! You just kissed me! What was that for?" Minho grabbed Taemin's shoulders and shook him a little as if trying to force the answer out of Taemin.

"It was just a kiss Minho-hyung. In fact, I was just giving what you ask. It's no big deal. Now come on! I'm hungry." Taemin has made to move out the room by grabbing his school bag when he heard Minho's quiet gasp.

"Oh...you mean this?" Minho pointed to words on his black t-shirt. The words bore: KISS ME. Finally grasping the idea, he pulled Taemin roughly making the boy's school bag fell on the floor with a loud thud and inched closer to his face.

"M-Minho-hyung? What are you..." Minho silenced him with a low whisper, "Show me again Tae, I think I missed the first one." 

Blushing from his hyung's naughty whisper a millimeter away from his lips, Taemin looked in Minho's eyes and smiled happily before claiming those kissable lips of his hyung again.

One week later------

Minho was playing Mario alone in the living room when Taemin came in with mussed up hair, obviously just woke up from a long afternoon nap. Minho was too absorbed of the game to notice the little maknae approaching him with a sly grin on his lips.

The game console flew a couple meters away from Minho's hands, his head was turned to the left and he felt a stingy pain on his right cheek. The repetition sound of "game over" could be heard from the TV as Minho tried to understand the situation.

"Taemin!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU SLEEP WALKING OR SOMETHING?!" Minho barked out loud, he was totally taken aback by his maknae's sudden action.

Taemin just smiled, pointed his finger at Minho's grey shirt and retreated back in his shared room with Onew and Key.

Still dumbfounded, Minho looked down at his shirt and immediately face palmed himself. He totally picked a wrong shirt to wear. The shirt bore the words of SLAP ME.

"TAEMIN! I LIKE IT BETTER WHEN YOU KISS ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I had the idea a long time ago when I saw Onew's shirt that he wore in YHS, the black shirt that says HUG ME. Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are welcomed!!! ='>


End file.
